Opportunities
by Freeandbored
Summary: He was looking for his own way, she was looking for some peace, but none of them were looking for anyone until they met each other... (Luxembourg x Fem!Hong Kong)


Opportunities

The girl sighed, she didn't know how her relatives would treat her, and she hoped not having to see pity in their eyes. Ling saw her cousins, Yao and Mei, waiting for her at the train station. It was a very long trip and she needed some fresh air and rest. Both hugged her.

"Let's go! Lars is waiting for us"

Mei's husband said hi, and the three of them got into the car. Mei told her that they'll go to Yao's home; she'd stay there because she and Lars had already a guest. Ling just nodded. They arrived and found a blond young man who had several stains on his shirt. He was carrying a baby.

"Ling, he is Henri, Lars' brother. And this little guy is Vincent" Mei said.

"Nice to meet you" Henri said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. Your shirt…" Ling said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I am sorry, Vincent didn't want to eat and spit me" he explained.

She just looked at him, then at Yao and Mei.

"Where are Jiang, Li and Yong Soo?" Ling asked.

"Jiang is in Monaco with his girlfriend. Li and Yong Soo went to a trip with their friends" Mei said.

"Yeah, with _the white emo boy_ and _the fish girl_ " Yao whispered. "So, you can use Li's bedroom. I am sorry they couldn't be here to take you to some places"

"I can show her around, I have so much free time now. Well, if you want" Henri said while played with Vincent.

Yao looked worried and glared at Lars, as if this was his fault; Lars just shrugged his shoulders, why he had always that attitude towards him. And before one of them could say something Mei said happily:

"That's a fantastic idea! There are lots of interesting places, I am sure you two will have fun".

Then, Mei started commenting every single thing they could do in the city and all the places they should visit. She tried to convince her to just go and have fun, since Ling hadn't been there. Finally, the girl sighed and said:

"Yeah, why not, just pick me up tomorrow. Now, I am tired, I need to sleep" and Ling left.

Ling was truly tired. Tired of the trip and her situation, she thought about her mother, she surely was worried but she was sure she'll be fine; after all she was a very strong woman. She wished to be like her.

She got in bed, thinking, tomorrow she'll go out with that guy, what was his name? She didn't remember. Whatever, as long as she didn't have to talk about her situation everything was ok.

Henri thought about her when he went home with Lars and Mei. He would like to know more about Ling. She must be more or less his age, she had a very modern and still fashionable style and she wore a flower in her long brown hair just as Mei, it had to be a family tradition, he thought.

"Thank you for offer to show her around. She needs distraction. She is passing through a hard situation and her mother thought it would be better for her to be far away from her problems" Mei explained.

Henri just nodded. Maybe, he and Ling could understand each other, but she looked so indifferent towards him that he didn't know if he could help her.

The next day, Henri picked her up. She noticed that he had a very expensive car. Ling wasn't very sure of what to expect of that man, but she followed him. She promised herself to be nice with him, even if she thought he was such a spoiled rich boy who was nice with her because of her problems.

They remained in silence almost all the way. They visited some parks and museums. Ling had never been in that city, but still, she didn't know what to say. Henri tried his best to cheer her up, but she hardly talked.

Three days passed in the same way: they went to different places, he talked about it and she only nodded. When they went to eat something, she always looked at her phone. One day, Henri finally asked her:

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure" she said not looking at him.

"Do you dislike me?"

Ling took off her eyes of her phone.

"No, I don't. It's just that… why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"All this, going out with me, you don't even know me. I appreciate your kindness, really, but I don't need your pity" she said.

"What are you talking about? I am not being nice for that; I don't even know what your problem is. I am just doing this because Mei is my sister-in-law, and she and my brother are letting me stay with them for a while. That's all"

"So, you don't know…"

"No, I have no idea"

"Then, I am sorry"

"It's fine. Anyways, you are not obligated to continue going out with me. I'll take you home right now" he said standing up.

She looked at him; she thought he looked like a little child, so innocent and still so lively. Yes, maybe he was such a spoiled rich boy, but he was just being kind because he was genuinely kind, besides, she needed someone who didn't know about her situation. She grabbed him by the shirt.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. What if we start again?" she offered.

He didn't respond. To be honest, he wanted to stay there with her. He sat again.

"I am Ling. I am here because of my mother's idea. I am in college, I study rural tourism"

"Ok, I am Henri. I am here because of the holidays. I am in college too. I study law. Now what?" he said with a little bit of indifference.

"Well, take me home, and pick me up later, but not in your car, I'd like to walk"

He didn't know what to expect of that. He imagined Yao making him lots of questions, as he did with Lars, but it wasn't as if that was a date, maybe, she wanted to know the city at night. Who knows?

A few hours later, they met again.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Do you know a good dance club?"

Henri looked at her. Actually, he didn't know one; he never took a girl there because he didn't use to go to those places. And more important, he didn't know how to dance. They walked until they found a place. Before enter, she undone his tie.

"Much better" she said and took his hand.

She started dancing and he didn't know how to move. He tried to imitate her. He felt awkward and as an idiot. Surely, she'd make fun of him, but she didn't seem to notice it, besides it was kind of dark.

When he took her home, they were quiet. She looked sideways at him.

"You didn't have fun"

"What? Yes, I did"

"Don't lie to me, rich boy"

"Well, it was the first time I went to a dance club… I don't dance" he admitted.

"Hmmm I knew it. I could teach you, if you want" She said simply, without sarcasm.

He didn't answer, they were already at home. She just said goodbye, and entered the house.

During breakfast, Mei asked him if he was getting along with Ling.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Just give her a chance. Maybe she needs time"

He wanted to ask her about Ling's problem, but maybe Ling would tell him later, when she felt more comfortable around him.

"Will you see her today?" Mei asked.

"I am not sure, she didn't say anything. I don't have her number but maybe I'll go to see her later"

"If you go, I hope Yao doesn't kill you" Lars grumbled.

Mei looked at Lars, she wasn't mad, because she had to admit that he was right. Yao wasn't that bad, he was just an overprotective big brother and Lars more than anyone had to understand him. Henri said he'd go to see her and they wished him luck.

"Last night, he arrived late" Mei said.

"I know"

"When he is going to tell you what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he seems worried, and why he would stay here when he can stay at your parents' house?" she said.

Lars didn't know how she could read people so easily. That was one of the things he loved about her. He made her sit on his lap, and they kissed, then Vincent started crying.

"It's my turn" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

He thought about what Mei said. To be honest, when Henri asked him to let him stay there, he was surprised. Of course, he accepted, but if he thought about it, it seems very strange. He'd wait until he was ready to talk.

Henri arrived to Yao's house. Ling called him.

"You are here way too early, don't you think? Rich boy"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you want to go out today" he excused.

"Hmmm today, I want to call my mom, but give me your number and I call you"

Henri just nodded and came back home. He spent all the afternoon waiting for her call. He didn't know why he was so anxious, he barely know her, but she was so mysterious that he wanted to know more about her, and maybe befriend her.

Two days passed and she called.

"Do you have time right now?"

"I have to take care of Vincent…"

"Oh I see… Could I accompany you? Yao is going to go out this evening and I don't want to be alone…"

"Sure"

When Ling arrived, Henri was on the phone. He looked a little bit annoyed.

"Hello? Ah, Lars. Yes, Vincent already ate. He is fine. Bye" Why her brother had to be like that? Henri wondered.

Every 5 minutes he received a call from him. Mei stopped him. She knew her husband was the most caring person ever, but he needed to relax.

"Bunny, just trust him. Remember that this is the first time in months that we go out just the two of us" Mei said.

Henri hung up and rolled his eyes, Ling laughed. He was very surprised, that was the first time he saw her laughing and he started feeling something new on his chest.

"This is the first time they go out without him, and my brother is kinda overprotective" he explained.

"It's ok, besides Vincent is such a cutie" she said caressing the baby's cheek.

Vincent fell asleep after some minutes and Henri took him to his bedroom. When he came back to the living room, he sat next to Ling. She seemed thoughtful, and then she asked him:

"Now, tell me, why are you spending your holidays at your brother's?"

"Because, I wanted to see him…"

"That's not true. What's the real reason? You are a rich boy, why spend your holidays being a babysitter?"

Henri didn't expect that question. He wasn't sure what to say, why suddenly she was interested on him. He sighed; maybe he could talk with her about his situation, and maybe with that, she'd tell him about her.

"Well, I've been thinking so much lately, and I feel that law is not for me"

"Why do you study that then?"

"My dad wants me to be a lawyer as him and my brother. I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't want to be compared with my brother"

"I see. What does your brother think about this?"

"He doesn't know it. This is why I am here. I need to know that he is by my side"

"I think you should tell your dad that you need to find your own way. It's your life after all"

Ling looked at him. They remained in silence. Then, Lars and Mei arrived. All they talked for a while and Ling said she had to go. Henri offered to take her home because it was very late, and she accepted.

When they arrived, she said thanks and wished him luck. She thought that maybe he needed help, and after being so nice with her, she decided to encourage him, in some way. And perhaps, she had gotten a new friend.

That night, Henri finally could talk with Lars about his problem, and as he wanted, his brother was very supportive about whatever his decision was. He wanted to tell Ling, but maybe in other moment.

Those days, Henri and Ling hung out, maybe by insistence of Mei, both thought. They went to the cinema, to skate or just for a walk. Sometimes, she tried to teach him how to dance but they ended up for just laugh.

He really wanted to know her more but it seemed that it was something between them, like an invisible wall. If he disliked Yao, he would think it was because of him. Sometimes, when he picked Ling up, he could hear him say: "That _shaggy boy_ is here… again", but for Henri that was a very interesting and funny nickname.

Ling was a quiet person, but when she laughed and smiled at him, Henri felt that his chest was about to explode. He rarely felt that way for someone, he had liked some people before, but he never wanted to have a relationship. In that way, he was too different from his siblings who had a calm life. His sister lived in Spain with her husband and their two little children; his brother and Mei were happily married too and had a baby.

Henri always wondered if he would be able to have that kind of life. Maybe, he thought, when he found a person he really loved. Now that question was on his mind every time he was with Ling. He couldn't stop thinking about the way she called him rich boy, her long hair, her smile, and her eyes that kept a secret.

One of those nights, they went to a dance club again. It was Henri's idea. He still couldn't dance but he tried his best. Before go home, he had to go to the bathroom and when he came back he saw her talking with a guy, they seemed to fight.

"What did you just said?" Ling asked.

"That what you heard"

She was about to slap him, when Henri approached.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Oh your little boyfriend is here" the guy said joking.

And suddenly, Henri punched him in the face and the guy fell down, while Henri indicated Ling to get out of there, but the guy made him stumble. Henri didn't know from where he got that force, but they fought until they heard the police car. Ling took his hand and both ran away until they didn't hear the noise again. They hid in a little park.

"Your nose is bleeding" she said

"Oh it's nothing" Henri said trying to seem calm, but he was excited, he had never been in a fight.

"I can't believe you punched him in the face for me. Are you crazy? That man was taller and stronger than you, he could kill you. Why did you do it?" she said smiling at him.

Henri felt his heart beating fast.

"… I did it because… he was bothering you, you are my friend, and well, I think… I like you… I really like you"

She just smiled in a melancholy way, messed his hair and took him by the arm. Both walked slowly in the streets. And for the very first time, Henri felt alive.

"You did what?" Mei and Lars asked him when he arrived home.

"I had to, that guy was harassing her" he said trying to not seem proud.

His brother just shook his head, while Mei put some ice on his eye and clean the blood of his nose. It was very late when he arrived and they were awake because Vincent needed another diaper.

"Please, tell me you were drunk" Lars said.

"Lars!" Mei said.

"I wasn't!" Henri replied.

Mei and Lars looked at each other, they were surprised for that new side of Henri and both, especially her, were worried. He was too, but for a different reason, he just confessed and she never answered, so, that meant she didn't like him, but that was fine, after all a relationship wasn't in his future.

Ling couldn't sleep well, she still thought about what he said: "I like you, I really like you". Didn't it suppose that they were friends? It wasn't as if she disliked him or something, in fact, she felt really comfortable with him, he was so kind, sweet and smart, and he had that vibe of being a prince, but she couldn't allow having feelings for him.

A couple of days later, they were in the garden. And while a French song sounded, she told him to be ready for a dance lesson. He knew that song, one of his favorites, but he didn't tell her. After some awkward moves, they fell down between laughs, she was on top, and he looked at her.

"You don't have to feel the same, you know" he whispered.

Ling didn't respond and helped him to get up.

"Listen, it's not you, really, you are such a spoiled rich boy, but you are the nicest guy I've ever met, and you are the best but… I am not ready. I am sorry, but I can't, I can't…" she cried.

Henri hugged her until she could calm down. He didn't understand what that was, why she was so worried.

"It's ok; it wasn't my intention to bother you. Really, I like to be your friend. But please, don't cry. I am sorry" he apologized.

"Henri, you are so kind, you deserve better"

When she calmed down, she told him her story and the real reason of why she was there. It happened two years ago, she and her boyfriend, Will, were about to celebrate their first year together. She convinced him to go out, and then she realized he had forgotten what day it was.

They fought all the way to her home, he was driving, and he turned around to see her then she'd never forget his scared expression, the white light, the squeal of the brakes, the darkness, the sound of the ambulance and the endless pain. After a long dream, she woke up, but Will didn't.

Her body healed but her heart never did it. Ling felt guilty, because the last thing they did was fight, and she couldn't even apologize. She didn't want to go out for months, her friends tried to cheer her up but it was in vain. She really tried to continue with her life, she knew he didn't want her to live sad forever, but she promise herself never forget him.

So, when she received the invitation of someone, she rejected it. She felt as if she was betraying Will. And when she isolate herself and started overworking just to avoid people, her mother worried and asked her to visit her cousins. But what it wasn't in the plan was to meet Henri and feeling in love again.

"I am very afraid of having these feelings for you, because I feel as if I was betraying him. I am not ready to let him go. Maybe, we shouldn't spend so much time together. I need to be alone" she sobbed and moved away.

He felt that his heart finally broke in thousand pieces when he heard all that. He wanted to cry.

"I understand. I just want you to be happy. Remember that I will always be there if you need me" he said and kissed her softly on the cheek.

He went home. He had lots of emotions, but he put them aside because he was worried for her, she had been suffered a lot, and he wanted her to be happy even if he wouldn't be the one for her.

They didn't see each other for some days more. He didn't want to talk about it with someone else, Mei and Lars worried, but he just said he was fine, that she wanted to rest for a while, but they knew that wasn't true. Ling spent the days in the bedroom; she called her mom, and told her what happened.

"And you like him?" her mother asked.

"Mom, you know I can't…"

"Dear, it have passed two years, no one will replace Will, he has a very special place in your heart and I know you will never forget him, but I think it's time to let him go"

"Mom…?" she said surprised.

"Listen, life moves forward, I am sure Will would like to see you happy. I know it's painful, but you have to live your life"

Ling didn't know what to say, she already knew all that, but… she was afraid of do it. She didn't want to replace him, no one was like him, and however, it was time to let him go. She knew she had to do it one day, but she never thought it will be very soon. But her mother was right, she had to admit it.

That night, she opened the window and tried to talk with him:

"Will, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think is time to say goodbye. I loved you so much, you were my first love and my best friend, but you are not here anymore. No one will replace you, I am sure, but I need to continue with my life. So, please, if you agree, just send me a sign…"

Then a soft rain started falling down, she took it as his sign, after all, Will loved the rain.

The holidays were about to end, Ling got up the courage and looked for Henri, but Mei told her that he was at his parents' house. She told her she could wait for him there. It was late when he arrived. Both wanted to talk but they didn't know from where to start with all the things they wanted to say.

"Thank you" he said.

"Why?"

"I went to talk with my father about my career, at the beginning he didn't understand my decision but after all it's my life and life moves forward. Maybe, I would make a huge mistake if I didn't control it. So you had reason. Well, I have to pack my stuff"

"Wait, I am here to talk with you"

Henri was waiting for a goodbye.

"Henri, I like you too"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I like you. You are right, rich boy, life moves forward. I won't forget Will, but now you are my present and I hope that my future"

"And I won't replace him. I respect that"

"You won't, you aren't like him, you are Henri, and I like you for being yourself"

Both embraced tightly.

"But what are we going to do? We have to come back to our universities and…"

"Well, now that I solved my problem, I think I know what I am going to study now. What about rural tourism?"

She smiled and kissed him.

After some weeks of paperwork, they finally could spend more time for go out for walks, study together, have more dance lessons, and avoiding dance club fights. Now they were happy living their life as they wanted to live it.

* * *

 _Ok, this is such a crack pairing but I really wanted to ship him with someone, but not any character, I was looking for a rebel girl. I don't really know what to think about my own story, but meh, if you are reading this, you were brave enough then ^^_


End file.
